Through Fire and Magic
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Arya lived in Carvahall and is human while Eragon is the elf. Some things will be kept the same while some others will be changed. Rated M for violence swearing drinking and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Alright well I am writing this story because some of those other stories about how Eragon and Arya switched places were some real fucking bullshit. As much as I would like to read one instead of writing I haven't found one good enough yet so I will have to do it myself. Damn… Ah well. So this will follow the books pretty closely but some things will be changed, some characters will be slightly OC, the elves will be way chiller and more fucking dope, and the characters won't be such little bitches. I don't know if I will stay with this story because I am sooooooooooo changeable. If you caught that reference you are a good person. Anyway ONWARD.

Disclaimer: (First time I have ever done this on any of my stories btw.) I don't own this shit and if I did well then the first book would the written so poorly. Sorry Paolini.

Prologue: Of Shades and Elves

The figure sat in the tree and crinkled his nose. He was sitting on a branch thick as he was wide. An enormous sword with a long scratch sat in his lap. The blade was black except for the scratch which shown silver in the moonlight. The hilt was engraved with a black skull and the eyes were socketed with rubies which glowed like fire. The grip was big enough for both of the man's massive hands and the pommel glowed like the hilt with a cursed ruby. The man, who has giant just like sword, was sniffing the air for the scent of his prey. On the ground Urgals were scattered in bushes and behind trees waiting for their prey to come along the path. The man was growing bored of sitting in the tree but then the wind changed and a scent like that of pine needles reached him. He grinned and the smile showed teeth filed to points that no one saw. He reached out with his mind to the lead Urgal.

_"They are coming. Ready your warriors." _

He saw the Urgal start to rouse the others and make them ready. Silently they readied bows and misshapen swords. Silently they waited. And then they heard the clip-clop of hooves and around a bend in the path 3 white horses appeared with pride riders on their backs. One was female and the other two male. One of the male riders had a green stone in his lap. Then the horses stopped and nickered. The elves looked around confusedly and the man rolled his eyes. Damn horses had caught the scent of the Urgals. Slowly the riders convinced the horses to keep moving but had drawn their weapons and were being cautious. Then the man jumped from the tree and landed right in front of them and his bulk was recognized. Massive plates of armor covered his near seven foot frame. His armor was black and covered in runes of black magic and as the elves reacted he smiled and raised his hand.

"Kill."

The one word triggered the Urgals who raised bows and swords and sprang into action. The male and female who were not carrying the stone jumped into action and as if the wind had taken them the arrows all flew in different direction then they had been shot. Then the swords of the elves moved at blinding speed and sliced through the Urgal flesh. One Urgal threw his sword at the horse of the male elf and it connected. The horse fell to the ground and the rider was thrown to the ground who quickly recovered and stood with his teeth bared in a snarl and his armor catching the moonlight. The male elf with the emerald stone backed up on his horse and prepared to run. The man saw him and jumped. His frame shot over the heads of the other elves and landed in front of the male rider.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said to the elf.

The elf didn't reply but held up his hand and a spark of green energy grew there. The elf flung the spark at the man which soared through the air turning into a ball of blue fire. The man laughed as he reached his hand up and absorbed the fire into his hand. He laughed as he flung it back at the rider who was blown off his horse which was almost completely incinerated by the blast. The female elf shouted something incoherent and the elves retreated back down the path. Then the man who was getting tired of these games acted with speed impossible of any other creature. The two handed sword came down and cut the male elf not holding the stone down. He fell to the ground in heap dropping his sword. The female elf jumped at the man and was cast aside as well. She got up again and threw a knife from her belt into the man's side. He yelled in agony and reached out with his sword to pierce her stomach. The sword went through her and came out the back splitting her spine. The male elf holding the stone screamed in anger and let loose a blast of energy that hit the man with the force of being hit by a mountain. He was thrown back and hit a tree. He grunted and stood again. He saw the man drop to his knees at the side of the elf woman the stone still held in his hand. The elf looked at the man and raised the stone in the air. It glowed with a blue light and the man widened his eyes in fear.

"NO!" he bellowed as the stone disappeared in a blast of blue and green light.

The elf slumped to the ground over the elf woman as he feinted. The man ran over to him and picked him up by his neck and looked over the ground for the precious stone. He swore in anger and his rage was felt by the Urgals when he shouted a word in a language and they all fell to the ground dead. He picked up the male elf and slung him over his shoulder.

Far away another smaller figure was moving through the underbrush of a different forest quickly as she raced after the buck that was her prey. She jumped over roots and brambles as the buck ran away from her. Her bow and arrow were clutched in her arms as she waited for the right moment to fire the arrow she had spent so much time working on. She ran through the heavy brush and then saw her opportunity approaching. The buck was entering a clearing and the girl saw a way to nail it perfectly. She saw a tree that had low hanging branches. She jumped to one and flung herself onto another from which she sprang out into the clearing while at the same time pulling the bowstring back and letting her arrow fly. The arrow soared through the air and so did the girl who hit the ground at the same time her arrow was hit by the force of an explosion that rocked the clearing and flattened the grass around it. The girl was thrown back and her bow was thrown out of her hands. Her pack stayed on her back and did not come undone. She waited on the ground for a moment her ears ringing from the shockwave and also waiting if another one was coming.

She stood up finally and examined herself. She was not injured. Her clothes were fine. The leather pants clung to her legs tightly like they were supposed to. The boots were laced up correctly. Her black hair was still in its ponytail. Her leather jerkin was only torn in one small area which she could repair with no trouble. When she had assured herself that she was fine with no mortal injuries she looked up to the cause of the explosion.

That's when Arya saw the emerald colored stone in the middle of a medium sized crater which she was standing on the outside of. She stared at it for a moment and then walked over to it and knelt next to it. It was about half the size of her head and was emerald in color even though there were veins of dark green going through it. She picked up at and was not surprised to find that it was warm to the touch. She looked at it with curiosity wondering what sent it here and then unslung her pack and deposited the egg inside of it. Then she retrieved her bow and prepared it for travel. She looked around the clearing and brightened when she saw the buck against a tree. Her arrow was gone but the buck was dead and easy for her to carry. She began the trek back through the Spine to her home on Garrow's farm. Garrow was her uncle, the brother of her mother Selena.

She had lived with them all her life never knowing who her father was and never knowing her mother. She had lived her uncle and cousin Roran on a small farm near the village of Carvahall. She walked along the hunting trails through the forest she had grown up running around in. Her family was just simple folk who tilled the ground for a living. She hunted for food when they didn't have enough to eat and helped her uncle and cousin in the farm. Her cousin was not fond of hunting because the only game to be had was in the Spine and the villagers and her family were not fond of going into the forest. There were stories about the Spine that chilled them to the bone. The king, Galbatorix, who ruled the Empire had lost half his army when it had gone into it. Most of the rest of the army had gone insane and the ones who hadn't did not speak of what they saw there.

She walked for many hours until she came to the break in the woods which signaled the end of her journey. She walked to the edge of a farm and began to walk through it. The sun was low in the sky now and by this time Roran and Garrow would have gone to the house now after a day in the fields. This was her third day being gone and she was eager to eat the buck that sat in her shoulder. The hut came into view and she smiled at the sight of her home. She saw Garrow sitting on the porch smoking his pipe and blowing smoke rings into the sky. She raised her hand and waved at him. He stood and she could see his face break into a grin.

She ran the last few hundred feet and gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you Uncle." She said burying her face into his shoulder.

"It is good to see you to Arya. Roran, Arya is home. And by the looks of it she has food." Garrow called into the hut.

Roran came barreling out and gave Arya a warm hug as well. She then promptly threw the buck at him. He grinned with delight and she smiled as if boasting.

When Roran entered the hut again to prepare the buck for eating Arya dropped her pack and pulled out the stone for Garrow to see.

"What is that?" he asked looking at it curiously.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." She said frowning.

"That is not something I have ever seen before." Her uncle answered. "How did you find it?"

So she explained her chase of the buck. She did not tell him about the explosion and just told him it came from nowhere and hit the dear so not to raise questions about the absence of an arrow wound.

"That's interesting. You know what? We can give it to the traders. They are in town tomorrow so we can take it to them and get whatever else we need." He said.

"alright uncle!" Arya said brightly and she ran into the house to prepare for dinner. The rest of the night was spent in laughter with her small family as they ate a portion of the buck she had hunted. When it was finally time for her to go to bed she put the stone under bed and thought no more of it.

Little did she know her life was changed forever and was to be intertwined with people near and far.

Alright what do you think? Review and tell me whether or not I should continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. Whatever disclaimer needed please insert here so I don't get my ass sued.

Elemental Dragon Slayer- Fair enough and yes most definitely ExA.

Well the sun thought it was a good idea to punch Arya in the face with sunlight. Now she was mad. Or rather grumpy. She walked to the fire in the middle of the hut where the embers were still burning, running into a beam on the way, she stoked the fire with a metal poker hoping to reignite the flames. After a few minutes she was able to get the fire going. She wiped the soot of her robe. She reached for a pot and filled it with water from a jug next to her. She left it in the fire to boil. She got up and noticed that Roran and Garrow were not there. She walked to the door and poked her head outside. They were sitting on the porch eating some bread and water while talking in low voices.

"We need to go soon." Garrow remarked.

"Why?" Arya asked. "It won't take us long to get there and we aren't planning on spending the entire day there are we?"

"Yes we are. We all need a break and the best way is to socialize on a day where there are traders here." Roran replied.

"Oh awesome." Arya said and walked back in the hut to put her leather clothing on. Within minutes she had put on her clothing and was stringing her bow across her shoulder. Garrow and Roran were saddling the horse and attaching it to a cart that Garrow had built a few years prior.

"So what are we buying in town?" arya asked looking at Garrow. Garrow put the last few touches on hooking the horse to the cart and looked back up at her.

"Mostly supplies. Milk, cheese, bread, that sort of thing. I think we need a new ho and a part for the plow. The hook is a little rusty and we need it so I will get one from Horst. If we have any money left I will split a little bit of it between you boys and you can buy whatever you want. But Arya at some point we need to go to the jeweler to get that stone checked out." Garrow said. Arya nodded and jumped into the cart where Roran was already sitting.

The cart trundled forward along a dirt path leading towards the main road that led to Carvahall. The ride was uneventful as it always was and short. Within 10 minutes they were there and the town was bustling. In the center the traders had already set up stalls and had early morning looks on their faces. The villagers were already awake as well looking into the stalls, occasionally buying something, and talking with the men or women in the stall. Garrow gestured to Roran and Arya to come.

"Alright you are free to do what you want. Meet back at the cart at midday and then we can decide when to leave and whatnot." He said looking at the stalls. Arya and Roran nodded to show they understood and began walking towards the center of town.

"Are you going to go see Katrina?" Arya asked her cousin.

"Yup. Let's hope Sloan doesn't try to kill me." He said.

"Have fun!" Arya said brightly as Roran grimaced and left down a side street to Sloan, the butcher's home. Roran and Katrina had been a couple for almost a year now and now that Roran was 20 he was starting to think of marriage and so was she. Roran was trying to save up so he could provide a home for her and win Sloan's approval of the marriage. Sloan was an ill-tempered man who did not like Roran very much so that was a slight problem for the hopeful couple.

While Roran went to meet Katrina, Arya walked amongst the stalls looking at the trinkets in each. As she examined the stalls she noticed that all of the traders were armed. They all carried knives and several carried swords or makeshift spears. Even the women had hardened looks that showed they had been dealing with tough times. They all stared warily at Arya fore she carried her bow and arrows with her. It was a habit to take it with her. It was her way of protecting herself. Her pack weighed heavy with the stone in it. She knew better then to pull it out and examine it.

She also attracted attention from the villagers and the traders in other ways. Some whispered behind their hands as she walked by. The men looked at her as a women now and their lustful looks passed up and down her body. Women meaning she was seventeen. But she was an outcast. A woman that wore the clothes of a man and carried weapons? Unheard of. Stupid. But they all knew she could best them with archery on any day she wanted.

She continued to walk until she came upon a forge where a large man stood talking to a middle aged woman.

"Just give her these Horst and she will be right as rain." Said Gertrude the town healer and midwife handing the large blacksmith a handful of herbs. She then departed.

"Thank you Gertrude. Arya! What brings you here?" he asked smiling. Garrow and Horst had always been good friends and his sons were childhood friends of Roran and Arya's. Albreich and Baldor were a year older than Arya. The stood close to as tall as their father but not a barrel chested or muscular.

"I just wanted to say hi to you and the rest. Where are Albreich and Baldor?" she asked.

"Ah probably out in the market. You should go find them. They will be glad to see you. Is Garrow here as well?"

"Yes. I don't know where he is now though."

"Eh I will find him eventually. I have the piece of the plow he asked for a few weeks ago." Horst rumbled.

Arya continued her trek through town and stopped when she came to an area that had been closed off. In it was a trader holding a bow and several arrows. Albreich, coincidentally was there holding another and was firing at a target about 100 feet away. He was an experienced archer but not as good as Arya. She let off three arrows which found their mark on the second smallest ring. The man smirked and let off three arrows which landed in the smallest ring but did not hit the bulls eye. Albreich swore very loudly and Baldor, whom Arya just noticed grimaced. She walked over to them as the small crowd around the area clapped.

"What happened?" she asked them after greeting them.

"This guy beat both of us in a row and took all our money." He said.

"Oh. Well let me see if I can't win it back." She said loud enough so the man with the bow could hear her.

"Oh ho! The little lady wants to give the bow a try does she? Have a go then and see if you can win your friends money back. You know what I will even double the amount they lost of you win." He said. He must have been about 25 and reaching the ripe old age of Captain Asshole. He grinned at her and added "But if I win you are coming with me for the night little girlie. Get some of you for me." He grinned lecherously at her. She nodded and the man stepped up to the range. His three arrows fell in the inner ring just as they had against Albreich. He stepped back as he audience applauded.

"Now make sure you hit the target girlie." He said and slapped her behind as he walked by. She didn't move and gave Albreich and Baldor the look of let-me-deal-with-this-asshole-myself. They nodded and waited for her to shoot.

She stepped up to the range, took a breath, and within ten seconds launched her three arrows. Her first hit the bulls eye directly, the second splitting that arrow in half, and the third split the second in half as well. Dead silence. Then the crowd which had grown in the few minutes Arya had been there erupted in applause. She turned to fin the man with his mouth open and his shoulder sagging. She held out her hand and quickly a bag of coins fell into it. Then, since it was still open, Arya closed his mouth for him with a shape uppercut and then right hooked him across the face. Stunned he landed on the ground with a grunt. Arya's hand hurt but it was worth it. She walked next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare touch my ass."

The crowd still clapping and jeering the archer who was still lying on the ground due to Arya's hits parted so that she reached Baldor and Albreich.

"Now how much do I owe you?" she asked.

"We both bet ten crowns." Albreich responded. She handed them their gold and then kept the rest with a wink to the stunned boys and left with a new spring in her step and a chink in her pocket. Garrow joined her a few moments later.

"That was very impressive. Next time try not to humiliate the poor fellow. He is going to hate you forever now."

"It's just one guy." Arya shrugged.

"Still. Now do you have the stone?"

"Yes, of course."

"Let's go see a jeweler then. There is one over here and then we can meet with Roran at the cart."

The pair walked to a brightly colored stall where a man sat with a small hammer and even smaller chisel hammering at a very small jewel. He looked up at them when he heard footsteps.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"We need something examined. We were hoping you could tell us what it is." Garrow said.

"Sure thing. Come round here and I will take a look at it." Shetook out the stone and he raised an eyebrow.

"Not stolen right?" he said warily.

"Found it in the Spine." I said looking him in theye. I

"Hmmm that's interesting. Let me see it." He said taking it from my hands. For some reason I was very reluctant to let the stone go as though it was a pet. He examined it with a monocle he took from his pocket. Then he took a small hammer and tapped it against the stone. A small ping rang from the hammer. He then took out a larger hammer and rapped it sharply. It clinked like any other stone. He looked up at us and then took out a rather large hammer. He proceeded, to our shout of surprise, take it over his head and smash it. Not a scratch appeared on the surface.

"Well it's not a jewel but it's as hard as diamond. Sorry I can't identify it. I have never seen this before. I won't buy it either because I don't know what it is." The man said with a grimace.

"It's fine. We weren't planning on selling it. Arya we can use this to save us if we run low on food in the winter." Garrow said holding the stone in his hands. "You can hold onto it until we find a way to store it."

"Alright. Should we meet Roran?" Arya asked the older man.

"Yes. Hopefully he will be there. I suspect he will be late or not show at all. We might be interrupting his day with that red headed lass." He said smiling to the thought if his son with a "red headed lass."

They departed the man who was quickly back to the small jewel he was examining. The walk was slower as in the middle of the day people were abundant and getting through the crowd was slow going but eventually they found the cart where Roran stood. He waved at them and they strode over.

"Alright I would say in about 4 hours we should leave. Any later and we might lose the light. So get back here around then. Nothing stupid ok?"

"Nothing stupid." They replied in unison with sly grins. He laugh and waved them off.

"Alright well me and Katrina are meeting at Morn's tavern. You, Albreich, and Baldor should join us!" Roran said.

"If I can find them." She replied.

"Well problem solved then." Said a male voice behind them. Albreich and Baldor stood there grinning.

"You have to admit that was perfect timing. And lets walk and talk." Baldor said.

The group walked and talked and relived part of their childhood. The crowd thinned and grew as the day wore on. The walk to some time and they were able to see the people they had grown up knowing and talking to.

The tavern came into sight and they saw that Morn and Tara were doing good business for loud noise spilled out of the building in waves. They walked up and opened the doors and were hit by the blast of loud voices and music. It filled the building and swelled into them. They felt it and were happy to be back here, a place then knew so well. Tara was at the bar where four seats stood next to a red headed figure which Roran went up to and put his arms around. Arya sat between Roran and Albreich who Baldor sat on the other side of. Beers were ordered and coins were exchanged.

Pretty soon they all were laughing loudly and talking about the day's events. Arya recounted her story of the archer she had thoroughly embarrassed. Roran laughed and his boom rang throughout the tavern. Arya's laughter attracted attention and eyes. They looked at her hair, clothes of a boy, and her bow which was sitting next to her. Immediately the looks went away. Seeing the bow let them know of the confident young women there who did not like being chained down by the manacles of marriage in Carvahall.

An hour passed before Morn went to the little area where musicians played and bellowed for silence.

"Alright, shutup ya half drunk idiots." He shouted. Everyone laughed but quieted down for Morn spoke again.

"Brom, our village bard, has a story for us all like he always does. So shut up and listen to his tale." He said and everyone looked up excitedly.

Brom was of medium height and short grey hair and beard. His face was weathered and had a look like it had seen some wild shit. No one really knew how old he was but he had been in Carvahall for some 16 years. He had listed himself as the storyteller and song singer of the village. And he could tell stories. He told stories of elves and men who fought great battles. Arya's favorite was that of an elf and human who fell in love. It ended in joy and she loved that.

"Today I will recount of an age long past. Once upon a time the order of the Dragon Riders kept the peace between the races of Alagaesia. Elves, Men, Dwarves, Urgals, and Dragons. Their power and influence was great within the races and all of the rulers of the races listened to the Riders who held much wisdom and power. They were not just warriors but scholars, inventors, the greatest musicians, spellcasters, smiths and politicians if needed. They all were the greatest warriors but each had their own talent outside of it. They kept the peace and kept the balance of life in order. They prospered and all the races benefited. This was but 100 years ago. Then one of their own betrayed them and gathered followers. The Forsworn they were called. The thirteen traveled to the city of Doru Areba, which was the home of the Riders, and attacked. The battle was long with injuries on both sides but the thirteen with their immense power destroyed the Riders. The leader of the Order Vrael fought with all his might and it took all of the Forsworn to final bring him and his dragon down. When he had fallen the leader of the forsworn, our own King Galbatorix, took Vrael's head from his shoulders and planted it on a spike and traveled the land with it. Then he traveled to the Eleven city that would become Uru'baen. There he laid waste to the elves who fled the city not expecting an attack from dragon's and their riders. They fled to Du Weldenvarden, the forest to the North, and live there to this day." Brom explained. His story took twists and turns and the crowd gasped, laughed, and cried during the story.

Arya saw the glint of happiness in the old man's eyes and thought to herself that there must be something else to this that he knows. The story continued all the way through the creation of the Varden who fought the Empire, the destruction of the thirteen, and the death of the last one. Morzan. The name oozed death and destruction, He had been killed by an unnamed swordsman who had originally been a rider. The story ended with Morzan's death which weakened Galbatorix but the kinh himself was too powerful to slay.

"And so the king and his black dragon still sit on the throne, a tyrant. They wait to die by nature or be killed by a hero." Brom said. For a solid ten seconds the room was silent. Not a person moved.

No one breathed.

Then Arya rolled her eyes and began to clap. Her hands came together making people jump. Roran joined in then Albraich and Baldor then next was Katrina until the whole tavern was on their feet roaring their approval of Brom and his story.

Roran looked outside and jumped.

"Arya we have to go. The sun is in its fourth hour after midday." He said over the noise. Albreich and Baldor shook hands with Roran and gave Arya big hugs while Roran kissed Katrina his goodbye. Thoroughly non-verbal.

The two scampered out of the tavern and slightly tipsily ran to the cart where Garrow was standing with his eyebrows raised at the sight of two slightly drunk teenagers.

"Get in the cart before you trip and fall." He laughed.

The two obliged and fell into the cart which was holding supplies to last them the winter from the money they had earned from last year's crops.

They finally reached their home and Arya flopped her pack on the ground and took out the stone and laid it under her bed. She undressed and put her nightgown on and was out in minutes.

Arya woke hours later with a start. She didn't know why but when she tried to go back to sleep she couldn't. Then she heard it. A quiet _tap, tap, tap. _She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing but Roran and Garrow sleeping caught her attention. She heard it again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

She looked for the sound around her sleeping area and her hand hit the stone. She picked it up and felt it in her hands. Then the tapping sound came again. This time she heard it from the stone in her hand.

She gasped softly as it came again. And then, by the moonlight, she saw small crack appear in it. She shit her feet nearly dropping the stone. Her mind was racing. This was no stone.

This was an egg.

But for what? It doesn't matter. If it's dangerous she needed to get it out of here. And protect Roran and Garrow if it was dangerous.

She dressed quickly. She didn't want to freeze outside and grabbed her bow from the end of her bed. She grabbed the stone and ran outside. It was ice cold. She shivered in the freezing cold of night and ran. She didn't know where to but away from the farm as far as she could get.

She could see the cracks getting bigger and the number increasing as she ran. She made it to the edge of the farm and kept running. She was now on the main road to Carvahall.

Then she felt the egg break and now she was holding just the pieces in her hand. And something else. Something that moved.

She dropped the pieces but the weight in her right hand remained. The pieces fell away to reveal:

A dragon.

It was small and green with a row of little nubs along its back. It was rough because of scales that covered its body. Its snout was angular and when it yawned inside the shell that remained in her hand. Arya put it down on the ground in shock. How could she, a simple farm girl from the middle of nowhere, be a Dragon Rider? And how had this egg come to be here? The eggs were all lost according to legend. She thought back to the explosion which had brought the egg. It must have come from someone or somewhere. She was stooped over the dragon which lay in the remainder of the shell that had been under the dragon. She reached out her right hand and touched it on its snout.

Immediately a small flash of light bloomed out and Arya felt a shock go up her arm and she was thrown onto her back in the night. Her bow and arrows fell to the ground and she sat there immobile. She could hear the dragon moving and squeaking and felt it climb onto her hand and before she passed out a small voice spoke in her mind.

"Hello, I am Firnen. And who might you be?"

Arya woke to the sound of footsteps. It was still night but she heard someone besides the dragon baby, Firnen moving. She jumped to her feet and dove in the direction of the sound. A grunt of pain and a man fell to the ground. She quickly pinned him but was thrown off by a strong pair of arms.

"Shut up you idiot and calm down or I won't be the only out here." A rough voice grumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" Arya whispered in the darkness still ready to try and cleave this person open.

"Brom the storyteller. Now tell me did you touch the dragon? How did you find the egg? Did it tell you its name?" the old man asked.

"Yes, in the Spine, and its Firnen. Why the questions? And we need to keep this a secret or I will cleave you open." Arya said feeling protective of the dragon all of a sudden. The shock was still settling in and she was just realizing the problems it would bring. How would she feed it? Who would she tell? Would the king come looking for her? What was going to happen?

Questions raced through her mind as Brom spoke again.

"It doesn't matter what I know or how I know just get the dragon and come with me. We have very little time to act." He said starting to walk off the road and into the forest off the path.

"Quick!" he half shouted.

Arya ran after him into the woods. She followed him through the darkness. Even though she couldn't see Brom seemed to know where he was going. Finally they reached a clearing where Brom began to gather sticks and leaves. He pulled a spool of twine from his pocket and began to make something. He grimaced and motioned for Arya to come over.

"You can make a shelter out of this yes? You know what I am asking right?" he rumbled.

"Yes. Why?" Arya asked curiously.

"Because we are leaving the dragon here tonight and I will meet you here tomorrow. We must talk about what you are going to do. You better be glad I found you and not someone else." He said.

"I don't understand." Arya said simply.

"Leave the dragon here tonight. Come back in the morning and I will meet you here. It's not that hard to understand!"

"But why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO AND YOU MIGHT DIE IF YOU DON'T!" He whisper shouted.

"okokokokok!" Arya said quickly. She was done with the small box of leaves, twine, and sticks. It had an opening that the dragon fit into easily. Again the voice spoke in her mind somehow.

"It's ok. The old man is right. I trust him and so should you." The voice said.

"How do I talk back?" thought Arya confusedly.

"Just think your thoughts and I will hear them." The voice said.

"Ok then." She said.

Brom was standing to leave and looked at her.

"Be here like I said." He whispered urgently.

"I will be." She said.

The took different paths out of the forest once they had hidden the dragon in a bush. Arya was sprinting back to the hut and was inside, dressed, undressed, redressed in bed before she knew what happened. Her mind was racing with the events of the past few hours. She fall into and un easy sleep and dreamt of dragons and fire.

Well what did you think? I changed up this part because I didn't like the way it happened in the book. I am going to skip explaining things and am going to go quickly through the first part of the first book because that's boring. REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Review please!

Thank you to those that did. Oh and by the way:

_Italics is think talking._

**Bold is Ancient language.**

Normal is normal. From now on that's how it will work.

The next morning Arya dressed quickly and told Roran and Garrow she was going out for a walk before the work started. She ran as fast as possible when she was out of sight into the woods.

Arya jumped through the brush and into the clearing. Already standing there was the old story teller, Brom. He was holding something wrapped in leather that was long.

It was the morning after the dragon hatched and she was at the clearing where she had left the dragon Firnen the night before. She could see the makeshift hitch she had made the night before and heard the sound of the dragon. All of a sudden she felt something in her thoughts. Like an extra being that had suddenly become part of her.

_"Good morning, my rider. I never caught your name. What was it?" _asked the voice of Firnen.

_"Arya." _The girl said as she walked over to the hitch and looked into it. It was empty.

_"Oh I'm not in there. I am up here." _The voice of her dragon said. All of a sudden an image flashed through her mind of herself but from above her.

She looked up and saw Firnen in the tree foliage above her. She smiled at the dragon, All of a sudden he dropped to the ground with a thud. The first thing she noticed was that he had grown. He had easily tripled in size over night.

"Alright girl. First thing that you need to know is that dragons grow quickly. As you can see he has grown significantly over night. Give it another few days or so and he will be able to fly and maybe a week before you can ride him. He is already able to catch his own prey. Dragons are natural hunters. He won't be able to breathe fire for up to a year though so don't expect him to set anything ablaze yet. Now, about you as a rider. Lift you right hand where you touched the dragon. Good, now that mark is called a Gedwey Ignasia. It is the symbol that you are a Dragon Rider. It is also a problem. If anyone sees you with that then questions will be asked that could prove to eventually be fatal. I will teach you the basics of what you need to know about dragons, fighting, and being a dragon rider." The old man said from behind her.

"Please call me Arya not girl." She said.

"Whatever. Now come here." He said.

Arya turned around and walked over to him. He un wrapped the long leather package in his hand. Inside Awas a beautiful blue sword. Its blade was blue and there was large sapphire in the hilt. It was obviously very valuable and of great quality. Horst would not be able to make anything close to the perfection of this mighty weapon.

"This is Unbitr. It belonged to a great man many years ago. He would have wanted you to have it. I will keep it safe for you until you can wield until then use this." He said tossing a stick threw the air toward her. He then put the sword on the ground and backed away from her across the clearing.

"Now defend yourself." He shouted.

And he charged her holding a stick of his own ready to poke her. He swung at her hip which she clumsily blocked. She and Roran had had fights with sticks like swords before so she wasn't completely hopeless but against this master wielder of a sword she was as defenseless as a chicken.

She played defense in the fight letting him come to her with the stick only holding it out to block the stick from hitting her. Her attempts were futile as he whacked her in the ribs, back, and hips. After a good half hour of the fight she was covered in sweat and was hurting all over.

"Alright that's enough. If you hit me again I might fall apart." She said dropping and bending over wheezing.

With that Brom promptly broke the stick over he back. She hit the ground with a yelp. Now her back hurt like all hell.

"Come on. We have to visit my home. There are things there you should look at as a rider. Firnen will be fine here. We will return here when we are done." He said.

Arya nodded and went over to the infant dragon. She touched her hand to his snout and somehow reached out to him with her mind and she could feel his presence there in hers and she in his.

_"Will you be ok?" _she asked him

_"Yes. I can hunt my own food and you need to get instruction from Brom. We will talk when you get back." _The green dragon said.

Arya nodded and walked after Brom who was carrying Undbitr. They walked in silence to the edge of Carvahall then Brom put Undbitr back into the cloth sheet and carried it over his shoulder.

They walked through town and then all of a sudden Brom stopped and ran to the nearest cover.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked him when he beckoned to her to follow.

"Did you tell anyone about the egg or dragon?" He hissed.

"There was a jeweler we asked him about the stone. But he didn't know what it was and that was before I did too obviously." Arya said.

"Well I guess he talked. Damnit I thought we would have more time. They got here too fast. Maybe Lethrblaka…. Hmmm. This is not good. Come with me to see what happens." He said. He walked from behind the cover and Arya got a good look at the men Brom was talking about.

They were wearing all black and were humped in places that normal men were not. They were not tall but not short. They were walking through town at a fast pace and were holding something at an odd angle. Swords.

Brom walked to another house and stood outside it. He watched them pass and then started following them Arya confusedly following the old storyteller. She always knew there was something to this man then met the eye.

They kept walking about a hundred feet back from the men. Then arya noticed the path they were taking out of Carvahall.

"This is the way I go home from Carvahall." Arya whispered to Brom.

"It is. This could get messy very quickly." Brom whispered back.

They continued walking but as far and as far as Arya could tell they hadn't been seen yet. She looked at the men more carefully and saw them walking like they had a limp.

Soon Arya could see her hut in the close distance and she saw that the men were getting more excited by their body language. She saw smoke coming from the hut she had grown up in and got the feeling like she had to warn Roran and Garrow. These men with swords looked like they met danger and business.

She turned to Brom.

"We have to stop them from getting to Roran and Garrow. If they know I had the egg they will be looking for me." She said.

"Be glad they haven't found you. These aren't men at all. They are creatures of the dark. I don't know why they are out in daylight. Maybe they think they can take on you cousin and uncle easily. Just be aware they are very dangerous and that you would not last a moment against either of them let alone them together." He hissed quietly.

They were almost at the door of the hut when Garrow walked out. He raised his eyebrows at the men and before he could do anything they jumped at him. He was thrown against the house and arya let out a gasp and started running towards them at the same time Brom did. He threw the cloth off his sword and shouted something.

The men looked around and hissed as they saw Brom and his sword descending on them. One raised his sword on blocked it while the other stabbed at Brom. But he as to quick and blocked it. Then they started chattering and clicking at each other. One of them jumped at Garrow and took him in the house the other faced Brom.

"Remember me?" Brom hissed and swung the sword at the man. It dodged and began to dance with Brom in a whirlwind of shining steel. Arya couldn't keep track of the blades but remembered that Garrow had been dragged in the house. She still didn't know where Roran was.

She jumped into the house after her uncle. She walked in and saw the man was facing away from the door. He was slicing a blade along Garrow's chest where he lay on the ground.

"WHERE IS IT?" The creature shrieked at the old man.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU, YOU FOUL MOUTHED PRICK!" her uncle shouted back. She had to act now and quickly. She saw her bow against the door and she grabbed it along with an arrow. She let it loose and buried it in the man's shoulder.

He screeched. Not an ordinary screech but that of one of pure fear, hatred, and pain. The man turned to look at her and finally Arya saw his face as his hood fell back.

It was no man but a head of black skin and a face that instead of a mouth had a beak that moved and grinded against itself. Its eyes were black and held her in place with a stare that turned her blood to ice. The gaze held her and it walked closer its stench that of rotting meat. It came closer and closer until the beak was almost touching her, the scent of rotting meat filling her nostrils and preventing her from moving. She stood stock still in fear and then the creature raised its sword as if to strike but Garrow grabbed from behind and pushed the arrow in harder. It screamed this time again in that scary pitch. Arya tried to grab the sword but the creature punched her in the stomach and she flew back and hit the wall of the hut.

She saw threw her stunned gaze as if in slow motion the creature turn around to face Garrow.

And drive its sword through his stomach and out the other side.

Arya screamed in anguish as the creature pulled its sword out and brought it to its beak and a sort of tongue came out and licked the blade.

Arya, now fully aware, jumped at the creature and in her anguish reached deep within herself and through instinct spoke a single word.

Brisingr.

A small blue flame appeared in her right hand above her palm which was glowing and she somehow knew what to do. She brought her hand down and threw it at the creature. The flame shot towards the creature and exploded in a wall of fire which engulfed the creature. Arya was thrown back through the hut and knew no more as the world around her went black.

When she came to Brom was standing over her shouting.

"Come one, we have to leave before more get here and the townspeople come looking. We need to leave altogether. We are putting the town in danger by staying." He shouted and started pulling on her arm. She got to her feet and started swaying. Brom was still yelling at her and at the sametime picking up Undbitr and the sword of the creature she had burned somehow from within the hut. He started to run away. She jumped inside and grabbed her bow which was somehow not damaged and arrows. Then she saw Garrow. He was dead with a bloody hole in him. The creature she had burned was lying next to him with no clue as to what had laid there. It was nothing more than a burned pile of bone and flesh. It had been burned while Garrow had not. She wiped away tears took one look and began to run after Brom. They stopped sprinting when they got to the clearing where Firnen was.

_"What happened?" _ the young dragon exclaimed when he saw their burnt faces and them wheezing when the stopped.

The dragon dropped down from the tree with a thud again and Arya could see that he had gotten a few inches bigger in the hours that had passed.

_"Men. Came looking for the egg. Your egg. Attacked Garrow. Killed him. We ran after I blew up the hut." _Arya gasped in her thoughts.

_"What about Roran? Where is he?" _asked the dragon.

_"I don't know. He wasn't there." _ Arya said.

Brom spoke then. "We need to leave. I will collect my gear from my home then meet me on the furthest edge of town on the road to Therinsford. We have much to speak of now that events have transpired this way. Bring Firnen but make sure he stays out of sight."

"Alright." Arya said. She and Firnen began to walk or in his case jump from tree to tree towards where Brom had told them to go. During this time Arya recounted what had happened to Firnen who she, although not having spent much time with him, considered a close friend. Probably the bond between dragon and rider kicking in.

When they reached the road Brom was there holding two packs and Undbitr as well as the sword of one of the creatures. He held out that sword to Arya as well as a scabbard to put it in. She accepted it and attached it to her belt with the instruction of Brom. Then Brom began to run along the road.

Arya followed and Firnen jumped for the trees along the path so he could follow them not being able to fly yet. They ran for what seemed like days but really was only about an hour. They had put distance between them and the town before Brom stopped and looked at her.

"Kid how are you doing? You holding up?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know. I just saw my uncle murdered. I have a dragon and I blew up my fucking home. More has happened in the last three days than anything in my entire life. How do you think I am doing?" she responded vehemently.

"Alright I admit that was a stupid question. Look for right now keep running. At night we can stop and go through things." He said and they continued running. Arya started to talk Firnen about things. Anything to keep her mind off of what happened. And what was going to happen.

They ran and ran until they came to a place where the road split and Brom stopped.

"The sun is setting. We can find a place to rest then we continue our run tomorrow. We can get horses at Therinsford. We should get there at the end of the day tomorrow if we are running for the better part of the day." He said. He walked into the tree and picked a spot for camp.

He gathered sticks and wood for a fire and pulled out a couple pieces of meat from his pack and speared them on a stick and put on a spit he had made and began to turn. He also pulled out a water skin and took a long gulp of water then passed it to Arya who took and equally long sip. Firnen jumped out of a tree and landed next to Arya. He laid his scaly head in her lap.

"Alright. I told you, you can ask whatever you want. Ask away. Your good at asking questions." He said to her.

"Who were those things?" Was all that Arya could say.

"Those were the Raz'zac. Vicious creatures who love the night. They are fast, strong, and cunning. What we say today was them at their weakest. N ight is their time. We will have to be on watch for them though I don't think they will come after us now that we have killed one of them. They serve the king. They are his secret force that do his dirty work. I am surprised he didn't send all three. You killed one of them. The other two will hate you with a burning passions now that you have killed their fellow. They are the last two Raz'zac to exist." He said.

"How did I kill that one? What happened?" Arya asked.

_"Isn't it obvious?" _asked Firnen.

"No." she said with her voice and thoughts.

"You used magic." Said Brom.

"How?" she asked.

"It triggered in you when you saw Garrow die. The Gedwey Ignasia glowed which means the energy flowed through you. You said a word in the Ancient Language which triggered the energy into the form you wanted. The word, Brisingr, os the word for fire. You commanded it to do what you wanted with it when you summoned it through magic. It used up a lot of your energy which is partially why you blacked out. Also going through the wall didn't help." He said.

Arya was shocked. She a lowly farm girl had used magic. She had used a word of power to blast her foe.

THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!

_"Yes it is. You need to learn more about it before using it again though." _ Said Firnen who opened his mind to Brom as well.

"Firnen is right. Magic is volatile and dangerous. That spell you cast might have killed you." Brom said.

He went on to explain the workings of magic to the young girl who mind was still reeling through what had happened to her. She listened carefully though as it would be useful later on.

After he was done the sun had truly set and the only light was that of the fire.

"So what now?" Arya asked.

"We must head to a friend of mine in Teirm. I have not been in contact with him but I know he is there. He will get me in contact with my elven contact and one for the Varden. We will need to head for the Varden. The elves are to tricky for you right now. And if you want he might be able to help us locate the Raz'zac so you can have revenge. But that will be a while off. You need to train and learn what I have to teach. Once I feel you are ready we will head to the elves." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. How long to Teirm? And the Varden? You know them?" Arya asked.

"About 2 and a half weeks on horseback. Yes the Varden. We go way back." Brom said and did not answer any of her questions about that. "Time to sleep. We have some walking to do tomorrow."

"Alright." Said Arya who laid out a bedroll that Brom had given her. She lay up against Firnen who spoke in her mind, _"We have much to think about little one."_

_"Aye, that we do." _Arya said to him as she fell asleep under his wing which was now big enough to cover her. The heat in his belly kept her warm through the night.

She was dreaming. She knew that much but it seemed so real she just couldn't shake the feeling this place existed.

She was in a cell. She saw a cot and someone in the cot. She walked over to it and looked down and gasped.

The most beautiful person she had ever seen lay there. He had a scar on the underside of his cheek bone and brown hair that was in a long ponytail. He wore a tight shirt and pants made of fine leather. That was all fine and dandy but what really caught her attention was his ears.

They were shaped into points. This beautiful being was an elf.

The he opened his eyes and looked straight up at her in confusion.

"Who are you? I am Eragon. But you are another hallucination probably. Go away." He said and turned away. She cocked her head and reached out to touch him. Her hand went through him. Yup most definitely a dream. Then she heard from somewhere a shout. "Arya! Arya!" it said.

She snapped awake and shot to her feet nearly knocking Brom to the ground from where he had been trying to wake her.

"Holy shit, calm down. It's time to get moving." He said.

"Never do that again. I could have hurt you." She said.

"Oh please. You couldn't put a scratch on me. At least not yet." He said. She tried to hit him but her fist was stopped by his hand.

"No, no too early." He said and pushed her hand away.

They ate while Firnen yawned and rolled around in the clearing. He had grown another foot in the night and was the same height as Arya twice as long as she was tall. All of a sudden he jumped into the trees and spread his wings and soared through the air. Arya whooped as Brom smiled and clapped as the dragon took to his element and flew through the air. Firnen was sending all kinds of emotions through the link between them and then said:

_"I am going to land and we are going to ride together. Dragon and Rider." _He said. Arya looked at Brom.

"Is he big enough?" Arya asked. "You said a week and it has only been a few days."

"He is growing quickly. You can definitely ride him now." The old man said.

Firnen landed and Arya ran over to him and using his leg as a step ladder hopped onto his back. The spikes on his back settle her between his wings and shoulder bones.

_"Ready little one?" _he asked.

_"And waiting." _she said and Firnen jumped into the air taking her breath away.

_"I will get our things and start walking. Ride with him until lunch then we can walk the rest. There is more we must discuss." _ Said Brom in her head.

_"Sure thing." _She replied.

She was concentrating on the feeling of flying. Her legs rubbed against the scales which was a little painful but she didn't mind. This was wonderful. This is what she was born for. She enjoyed this more than anything she had ever done. She could see everything laid out in front of her. In the distance she saw smoke that must have been Therinsford. Arya and Firnen rode within a mile radius of Brom who was running slower with the extra weight of the packs.

At lunch they landed and Arya after exchanging words with Firnen about Brom's desire to talk with her on the run, she sat and ate while Firnen went off to hunt for food. He came back with deer being crunched between his jaws.

When they set off again Brom began to speak.

"I am going to show you how to ward your thoughts against attack. You must be aware of the people around you and their intentions. Not everyone can ward their thoughts and it's very hard to master." He said. And so began her training.

She was told the limitations and uses of her thoughts and mind. (A/N you all know what these are so I am not going into detail about it. No point. Same with the magic.)

The sun was setting when they reached Therinsford. It was completely dark when they reached the town. It was bigger than Caravahall by several hundred people. Firnen hid outside the village but close enough to rescue them if attacked.

The local hostel provided food and board for the night. Arya and Brom talked continuously about what she was being taught. She was a quick learner and was able to comprehend the rules of magic and nature easily. She also began to learn the Ancient Language and its uses and limitations.

That night she dreamt of the elf, Eragon again. This time it was different. He was shirtless and covered in cuts, burns, and scars. He was sobbing for some reason and did not notice her.

She awoke troubled but ready for a day of travel. Brom was already packing his things and hers. Her was soon strapped to her hip and her bow slung over her shoulder. They ate food from the hostel, paid, and left to buy horses. Brom settled for a beautiful white animal named Snowfire and Arya got a grey horse who she named Cadoc after her mother's father. Once again they were out on the road for Teirm with Firnen flying overhead.

Alright one more down. I have decided a that Brom's death will be put off a bit. He isn't going to do yet. I don't know if I will kill him off at all. I like him too much. Also next chapter is going to skip through a lot of the travel parts and Arya's training. It will pick up mainly when they reach Teirm. Then it's going to get crazy… kinda. I will be gone for a couple of days so I will get several chapters done I hope. I might be able to post I might not. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then! So I am back. Yeah… REVIEW! Going through this quickly so bear with me everyone. Fun fact at the end of the chapter.

Teirm was big. Really big. It was also well defended. Facing the sea were large catapults and ballista that could destroy ships very quickly. The same defense was in place for the main gates. Archers patrolled the walls constantly. These were all things Arya noticed as she entered the front gate with Brom. Their cover story of they needed one was the Arya was Brom's niece traveling to meet her father in Belatona. They were stopping in Teirm to see her brother. Arya's fake name was Ella and Brom's was Neil. They were stopped by a guard who they repeated the story to. He waved them off obviously bored out of his wits.

Arya, sensing his intentions, knew that he wanted to get back to his home where he had a new baby boy named Erol. She smiled at this.

She had spent the last two weeks with Brom training with swords, magic, and mind. The journey had also given her time to connect with Firnen who she could now not live without. They flew together every day and talked about Arya's life in Carvahall. Brom had also made a saddle for Firnen that he had made from leather he bought ina town they passed through. Arya had to wear gloves to find her shining palm as they would lead to questions and on this topic questions were bad.

Every night she had dreamed of the elf, Eragon, but was no closer to figuring out what he was doing in the cell or where the cell was. She had had to content herself with seeing him every night for some reason. She didn't know why she saw him. She had never seen him before in his life so why was she dreaming of him?

She walked through the streets with Brom who was looking for a hostel or tavern to spend the night and too get information. They passed several homes and buildings that were very shabby then found a tavern called the Green Chestnut.

"Wonderful…" said Brom darkly. The sun was about to set when they got a room and put their belongings in and warded the room against intruders. Brom went downstairs to find out where his friend, Jeod, lived. Arya followed soon after and promptly walked into the old man. He grunted and they pushed through the loud crowd to get to the bar.

Brom leaned towards the bartender. "Do you happen to know where a man named Jeod lives?" he asked in a fake accent.

"I might. My memory is bad so it might take a little prodding." The man said leaning toward Brom while wiping down a glass.

Brom rolled his eyes and put a few coins on the table. Before the man could take them another voice cut through to their ears.

"You are right jackass Leomond. Everyone knows where Jeod lives. Don't cheat them out of their money." A tough looking man said and walked up next to them. Brom took his coins off the table.

The bartender, Leomond, glared at the man who then beckoned them over to a table where another man sat.

"Sorry about him. Business has been bad recently. Jeod lives around the corner in the red house. You can't miss it. Do you mind me asking why you need to see him? He is a good man and I don't want to send some vagrant to his door. Pardon me if you were insulted." The man said looking at them and taking a sip from his tankard.

"No offense man. It is an honest question. I am an old friend of Jeod who I have not seen for many years and this is my niece who is traveling with me. Do you know him well?" asked Brom.

"No but he was at one point my employer. I protected his ships. I stopped recently. Good thing too or else I might not be here to tell you about it." The man responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Recently his ships have been attacked by pirates. He started sending his shipments by land but the caravans were taken out. No one takes his goods and well for a merchant that's bad. Obviously. Anyway he has lost all of his ships and is near bankruptcy."

"Poor fellow. Well maybe I can cheer him up. Thank you friend." Brom said still in his fake accent.

"Oh anytime. Anything for a friend of Jeod's."

Brom stood up and Arya did as well and followed him out of the hostel and around the corner. As the man had said there was large and very beautiful red house that would constitute as a mansion. Brom walked up and knocked on the door. A butler answered it. He looked at Arya and Brom and without sensing his intentions arya knew he thought they were some beggars hoping for a few coins. Well they were dirty, their clothes worn, and just looked like hell.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am looking to talk to Jeod. I am old friend." Brom said.

"I am sorry sir, you will have to make an appointment." The butler said very snobbishly. "Mr. Longshanks does not speak to every beggar that comes to his door looking for handouts."

Brom glared at the man for a moment then took Undbitr and leaned against his leg. The butler's eyes widened at the sight of the obviously magnificent sword. Then Brom looked at the man who was now visibly frightened.

"You know lad, I have come too far to be fucked with by some little kid. Now go tell him a friend from Gil'ead is here to see him. Make sure he doesn't trip over your fucking umbilical cord on the way out." Brom growled.

The butler took off up into the house. Brom grimaced and Arya roared with laughter. They stood there for a moment before they heard a crash and someone running down the stairs. Into their view came a man who had grey hair and beard with a scar that reached from his temple to the middle of his chin. He stopped in the doorway looking at Brom.

"It can't be. I haven't…. 20 years.. Ahjihad told me.. No." The man gasped.

"No, old friend it is me. I am alive contrary to what our friend told you. Now I don't want to sit here any longer. We have much to discuss." Brom said.

Jeod welcomed them inside looking curiously at Arya as she walked in.

"You have come a long way. And who is this?" Asked Jeod.

"Yes we have. And that will be answered in a moment." He said. "We need to talk privately."

"Of course, my study. Follow me." He said still in obvious shock. They passed the butler who was terrified of Brom now and visibly so.

They followed Jeod through a beautiful house and into a study where he sat behind a desk and gestured to them to sit in chairs that were in front of it.

Jeod didn't really sit but fell into the chair.

"How is this possible? All these years.." he said to the old man next to Arya.

"Well.. I was in hiding like you. After Gil'ead you left not really knowing what happened. Let's put it like this. I found it and gave to Ahjihad. He contacted everyone else and the measures were followed like we had planned. I haven't heard from anyone either but that's because I was waiting for word that it had happened. Well I didn't get word because the carriers must have been intercepted. Eragon must have tried to get it to me and that's where she comes in." Brom said jerking a thumb at her. He was obviously using language that would be impossible for Arya to understand. She glared at him but he took no notice. But she did know Eragon. The man in the cell. He had something to do with this. She didn't know if it was the same one but she knew that that name was not common.

"You found it? And that's why… ahh I understand." Jeod said sinking back in his seat. "So is she the new Rider? You must be more careful. I heard rumors and rumors start somewhere."

"Yes she is. And I don't know. Every few years new rumors come out. This time it happens to be true. But look we are not here just to let you know I am alive. We need you to get a message to you contact with the Varden. The one who is informing you about what supplies to get them. Get him to send a message to Ahjihad that we are coming. But first we must find Eragon. He is probably imprisoned by that fiend of thing, Durza. Gah I hate it when the king has powerful pet magacians." He said.

"A new rider. Wow. I never thought I would live to see the day. And yes I can. It will take a while but we can get a response. Maybe 3 weeks to a month. That should give us time to look for Eragon. Since Teirm is the center of the shipping on the coast all records of trade throughout the Empire are sent here to compliment the ones we have. That includes army things. Too bad I don't have access to those. They would help the Varden to no end. But we can get to them but it will be dangerous. In this empire someone's name is on some piece of paper." Jeod said.

"We also need to give Arya some time to train and such. So it will be good for her here. Though her dragon is outside the city. Firnen is his name. Green, and like all dragons absolutely beautiful." Brom said.

"Amazing… Well enough talk. You can stay here for the duration of you stay. Give my man your room key and he will get your things. Tonight we are going out to eat. Brom you must have stories to tell and I want to hear every single one." Jeod said standing up and smiling.

The rest of the night was spent at a tavern two streets down, listening to Brom tell stories of the days when he worked with Varden and of him and Jeod. It also included a lot of mead so when Arya woke up the next morning her head ached and she banged her head into the door on her way out. Brom and Jeod were already awake and in his study looking over a sort of plan of

"-and the records are in the castle here. The ones you want are here. Then again if somehow you were able to get what you needed without breaking and entering it would be nice." Jeod was saying when she entered the room.

"Well that doesn't seem to difficult. Be aware if we get caught we will be running out of the castle with soldiers at our heels. You won't be coming with us. You are too valuable to the Varden t be caught here." Brom said.

"I understand. But also in a month I might be bankrupt so even if you are leaving the city in that pace I will be with you. I will go straight to Surda though. I had enough of adventures with you all those years ago." He said nodding his head. Brom let out his usual barking laugh.

"That's true as well old friend. I haven't finished with my adventures though. I still have work to do here." The old man said.

"Hey I am going to see Firnen. I will be back later today." Arya said and walked out of the room. She listened for a moment at the door and was incredibly surprised and stunned to hear what came next.

"Are you going to tell her about Selena?" she heard Jeod ask.

"I will eventually. But remember I haven't seen her for almost 20 years. I don't know where she or if she is still alive. The last time I saw her was in Gil'ead when I killed that evil bastard. After that I don't know what happened to her. I know she went Carvahall at one point and gave birth to Arya. After that she vanished from all of us. We haven't seen her since. Me or Ahjihad." Brom said sadly.

"The elves?" Jeod suggested.

"Possibly. But how would she get there? She didn't know the way." Brom said.

"I don't know. I would hope that she is there. The elves have gone silent since Eragon went missing." Jeod said.

"Well… Anyway we should go see the castle. I want a good look at it before I rush in there to look at the records. Plus if I can bribe someone we can get in there today no problem and plan our trip from there." Brom said and Arya heard them move for the door.

As quick as she could her jumped around the corner of the hall that led to the study and flew into her room and started to dress.

Her mind was reeling at what she had heard. Her mother might be alive! But she had heard that she died many years ago after she was born. She had left Arya in the care of Garrow and his wife Marian. Where had she gone?

Brom and Jeod walked by still chatting about the castle and how they were going to get in. Arya strapped her bow to her back and then walked out. Brom glanced at her.

"Are you leaving your sword?" he asked

"It would draw attention to me. A girl carrying a sword? A bow is still a little weird." She responded.

"Who gives a shit? I would rather have you get a couple of weird looks then be dead." He said. Jeod started and walked over to a closet in the middle of the hallway. Out of it he pulled a scabbard that had several straps on it.

"This will enable you to carry the sword on your back. You can run faster with it." He said holding it out to her.

"What about my arrows?"

"Ah this scabbard can be worn on the opposite side of your back so it won't interfere. You might need to pull it out with your left hand." He said looking at her.

"That's fine. I can fight with my left hand now." She said. Jeod showed her how to put it on and then she was off finding her way to the gates of the city.

She received, as predicted, some very strange looks. People here were obviously not use to a girl walking around in leather clothes, carrying a bow, and a sword. She was definitely not the most armed though. Many people carried weapons of all kinds. Almost everyone carried some sort of weapon and probably knew how to use it. She walked through the streets not noticing the man in a hood who was following her.

She reached the gates and passed through with the hustle and bustle of the day in Teirm.

She shouted with her mind then _"Firnen where are you?"_

_"I am here." _ He said and then sent her a mental image of a cliff with trees at the top. She found it quickly with Firnen's help. It was a good spot. He wouldn't be visible to the city and he would be able to move around comfortably. There was plenty of game around here as well. Teirm's people didn't hunt often as they received most of their food and supplies through sea trade.

She looked at the top of the cliff wondering how she would get up there but that was solved when Firnen barreled over the side of the cliff and dropped to the ground which made the trees around her shake. She climbed on top of him and he leaped back to the top of the cliff. It was an easy jump for him only about 30 feet up.

Firnen had grown in the weeks since they had left Carvahall. They had also grown from being two separate beings to one person. They were now connected and had a bond like every rider and dragon shared back in the old days before the king had destroyed them all.

He listened carefully to what Arya had learned.

_"If Brom has secrets that's his business. But if those secrets concern you I would suggest asking him." _ The dragon said thoughtfully.

_"I will then. But when we leave Teirm. I don't want this to get in the way of what we have to do Brom said something about Eragon. He is the one that is in my dreams. I don't know who he is but he is somehow connected into this We are looking for him while we are here waiting for Ahjihad's message. Brom can keep his secrets for now. But when we leave Teirm I am confronting him." _Arya said.

Firnen sent his confirmation and for the rest of the day they sent in silence, occasionally making a comment but most of the time they sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

When the sun started to set Arya stood and conveyed her need to leave. Together they did a spectacular barrel roll of the cliff. Why? REASONS! Or just because they could.

Arya started running for the gate. She knew the gate closed but didn't know when. She was just in time and made a slide under the gate as it clanked shut behind her. Well now she knew when the gate shut.

She gained looks from the guards who had noticed her sword and bow. She ignored their shouts and ran into the red light of the setting sun.

She arrived back at Jeod's to discover that Brom and Jeod were still out. She walked around for a bit wondering what to do when she came to an idea. She walked into her room where she deposited her weapons then into Brom's room and picked up Undbitr. She walked out the house's backdoor and into a small yard. She drew Undbitr from its sheath and felt its weight in her hand.

It was lighter than the sword she had been using. The handle could fit both of her hands reasonably well in case she needed two hands. But not only that it fit her as though it had been made for her.

She swung it in her hand. The feeling gripped her with adrenaline. She brought it down in slow motion as if cleaving an enemy in half. Then she twirled and slid her blade through another. The weapon was like an extension of herself dealing death to her imaginary foes.

She danced with her blade and sliced through hundreds of imaginary foes and continued until she dripped with sweat and the sword was weighing her down.

Then her sword connected with another in a shower of sparks. Brom stood in front of her holding her sword and smiled.

"Defend yourself." He said and then broke away and slashed at her. Again she danced but on the losing edge. She was tired and Brom was not. He was the devil in this dance and she barely hung on. His blade twirled around hers. Then she saw a pattern. Within seconds she saw its movement and deflected the sword.

Usually their swords were blocked with magic but Brom had obviously not taken the time and Arya didn't expect a fight. They danced about and tried to reach an end but Arya had learned much in the few weeks she had been traveling. Finally they locked swords and Brom who was rolling his eyes by now kicked her in the stomach and she left Undbitr behind with him.

"I'm tired and you are sure as hell not beating me yet." He said with a grin. She glowered at him as he walked back inside.

She stood up and started to walk back inside but her neck prickled. She got the feeling she was being watched. Arya turned around quickly and looked up at the roof of a house nearby where she thought she had seen movement. She gazed at it for a moment then shook it off as just a weird feeling and went back inside.

The dark haired man on the roof of the nearby house breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down on the roof of the house he was on. He had to be more careful next time. Then he wondered about the girl's sword. It looked like his a little too much to be coincidental. He pulled out the red blade from his sheath and stared at it. Zar'roc reflected his own features back at him. He had little time and did not want to be caught. He knew the king looked for him so he stood up. Murtagh put away the sword and jumped from the roof top and into the darkness.

FORESHADOWING! So it's a little short but I don't care. BECAUSE TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! Well I have decided that this story can't follow the books that closely. Eragon and Arya switching places is so different it calls for different events in the first place. So it's probably gonna be slightly AU the rest of the story. REVIEW PLEASE! For a birthday present? Until next time you peoples.


	5. Chapter 5

Well my birthday was awesome. I went on a Lord of the Rings marathon where I watched all three movies. Quite fun. I realized something part way through though. The lord of the rings is probably one of the only fantasy universe that was created from scratch. Every other fantasy world has some elements of the LOTR. Well with that here is the next chapter. Oh and btw I am including Murtagh a little more in this part of the story. I like him and I think he deserves a bit more so expect his POV.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Arya. Brom and Jeod would usually go off into the city to secure information or maintain contacts. They would come back late in the afternoon and relate to Arya what had transpired during the day. After that Brom and Arya would spar. But now Arya wielded Undbitr and Brom the sword she had taken from the Raz'zac. Some days instead of sparring they would practice magic or using their minds. Brom always overpowered her but it took longer and longer every day. At one point it took Brom almost 2 hours to overpower the young girl's mind.

Arya during the day either went to visit Firnen or did exercise and worked her body to the breaking point with exercise after exercise. During this time her body went from being thin with a few layers of fat to being strong and healthy. The baby fat gave way to powerful muscle which she never would have developed even with all the farm work back in Carvahall.

Brom had finally explained the plan to her a week or so before. They would go after nightfall into the castle using a back entrance pointed out to Jeod by a servant and a key provided by a criminal in a back alley near the gates. The patrols through the castle came once every half hour so they would be fine walking through the castle as long as they went quickly. Brom had memorized the path they needed to take to the record room that had the records of military movement and supply trade. Why the army kept records of this Arya had no clue.

They would go through the records as fast as they could, find the location of Eragon, and get the hell out. It was a solid plan and they were prepared. Arya was a slow reader but she knew how at least. Once they knew what to do they would leave for wherever they had to go to find the elf. Brom still hadn't explained anything to Arya about this guy but of course Arya knew. Her dreams had not stopped. She still dreamt of the elf almost every night. Some nights she would see him curled on his cot others he would be on the floor on his chest, his back covered in scars, burns, and cuts.

The day before Jeod had received a message from Ahjihad. The Varden contact would meet them in a small village called Bullridge that bordered the Hadarac desert. They would be led to where the Varden were from there.

Tonight was the night that they would storm the castles so to speak so Brom had let Arya roam free for the day. She decided not to visit Firnen but wander the streets of Teirm. Brom had accompanied her for some of it but then had turned to look up at the sky and then back at her.

"I have to make some final preparations. I will see you back at the house when you return." He said.

"Alright."

She saw over Brom's shoulder staring curiously at them she cocked her head trying to get a better look then crinkled her eyebrows in concern and went into the shop she was standing in front of. Brom hadn't noticed as he walked away. Arya, already finding something interesting to do, went into the shop the women had entered. It was dark and completely empty. On a counter there lay a crystal ball but that's not what attracted her attention. Covering the walls were herbs. From floor to ceiling herbs hung. She stared for a minute then looked around the rest of the shop.

Her breath caught as she looked into a small alcove and saw a pair of red eyes looking back at her. They blinked and out of the alcove in the wall of herbs came a black cat. It was shaggy and looked like it had seen its share of fights over the years. Then inside her head a voice spoke.

_"Well this is interesting. A Dragon Rider." _It said. Arya's eyes widened and she looked at the cat realizing that it was him that had spoken.

_"Of course I was the one that spoke. Who else is in here? No one. So it's obviously me." _The voice said again. The cat blinked at her.

_"I am sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't expecting to encounter a were cat. Much less one who could tell who I really am." _ Arya responded.

_"I can tell. Don't worry I will not tell. But now I know the winds of change or blowing." _ It said. Arya smiled at him. Then she looked up when the woman she had seen enter the room.

"You talked with him?" she asked suddenly after they had stared at each other for a few moments.

"Yes. Can you speak with him as well?" arya asked.

"Yes. He has been my friend for many years so of course I can." Was the response.

"Huh." Arya said. A few moments passed.

"He said he likes you. Well that's unusual. The only other person who I have heard him say that about was a woman that came in many years ago. She was an interesting one. It ended with me nearly putting a knife through her but somehow she got away. I saw her many years later and was more surprised to see her than she was me." The woman said. She had brown hair and was wearing an apron. Her eyes were chocolate brown but had a sort of hidden power behind them. This lady was a mysterious one Arya decided.

"Well I can give you what I gave the woman. Since you are the second person to speak with him I can give you the same. I read her fortune. Not the fake stuff but the real thing. No charge. By the way my name is Angela. To read your fortune I will use something very special. One moment while I fetch them." Angela said. She said all this very quickly and ran off into a back room and scurried back in. She beckoned for Arya to come to the counter.

"Yes, you can read my fortune…" said Arya wondering what was up with this strange person.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask. The last women said yes so I assumed.. Sorry. Beware your fortune may be something you don't want to see. I can't promise it will be good." She said awkwardly.

"Go ahead." She said. Angela held up a little velvet bag and turned it upside down. Into her outstretched palm fell a set of bones. They were about the size of Arya's small finger (pinky). They had small markings on them that Arya couldn't see very well. Angela looked at her and then threw the bones in the air and said three words in the Ancient Language.

"Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" she said strongly and clearly. Arya felt a small flash of energy from the woman and she raised her eyebrows. She found this woman as interesting as she found Arya.

Angela looked at the bones with a strange look.

"This is by far the strangest reading I have ever done. Especially for a farm girl like yourself." She said. "Well I can tell you that long life is in your future. You will live for a very, very, very longtime. You will go places no one has been in a very long time if at all. Ahh this is very interesting. Battles rage around you. You are in the middle of events that will change this land for many years. Some things will happen in your name. You will be a great hero and people will remember you for years to come. Hmm its even better. You will have a romance. Its not a normal one. Your lover is of noble birth and, I guess beautiful? Beyond compare. Its male so I don't know how to say it but beautiful."

"Well then….. I guess I have something to look forward to." Arya said. She wondered how this was all going to happen but then again she was a rider.

"You have the most interesting fortune I have ever seen. That man that was with you… Is his name Brom?" she asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Arya said.

"I knew him.. Or knew of him. He is… well a legend where I come from. What do you know about him?" she asked.

"Not much. I know he did work with the Varden and is an excellent swordsman." Arya said not wanting to betray the fact he was also a magician.

"Well you missed out on several important facts. He is also a spellcaster of epic proportions and he is the slyer of Morzan, the Red Rider." Angela said.

"Ok I knew the spellcaster part but he slew THE Morzan? No way." Arya said her mouth open.

"Yes. In Gil'ead about 17 years ago now." She said.

"How?" Arya gasped.

"Brom is one of the best swordsman I have ever seen. I don't know where he came from but he is by far one of the most powerful people on the battlefield I have ever seen. I have never seen the king in action but Brom was able to defeat anything." She said her gaze glazing over. Arya could tell that she was thinking about her past however long that maybe.

"I thank you for the fortune and the information about Brom. I have much to think about now." She said.

"Bye then. Until we next meet child." She said and Arya left the shop with her head spinning.

Child? That woman wasn't much older than her. She must only be in her late twenties or early thirties. She shook it off and turned her thoughts back to her fortune.

She was a Dragon Rider so some of this was expected but the romance? Of noble birth? Ha! What a joke. But she couldn't forget that Angela had used words of power. That had to lean toward some sort of credibility. She walked for a while longer brooding over what she had heard then returned to the house where she fell into bed to await the night's events.

Brom returned later and relayed that everything was in place. Arya went over the plan again and Jeod listened and wished them luck. He had business elsewhere and would not be able to see them off. Brom and Arya waited. They waited for what seemed like days. In silence they waited until after the sun had set.

Then Brom stood. He looked at her.

"It's time." He said. Arya jumped to her feet and followed him out the door. They started the walk to the castle. People were out in the taverns and every now and then they would pass a few intoxicated people who would shout at Arya but they carried on. One was stupid enough to follow them but Arya's fist gatecrashed a party on his face so he wasn't a problem.

They continued walking not noticing the dark figure following along the rooftops holding a bow, knocked and ready. They walked to the area where Jeod had placed horses for them in case they were found. The horses where there with their gear that they had decided they would need if they needed to flee the city. Hopefully they would not have to.

They reached the back entrance of the castle where Brom took out his key and unlocked the door. Inside there was light everywhere. Torches in brackets burned everywhere. No guards. Good they were set to go. Brom went down the hall they had entered and took a right. Then a left. Then straight. Soon they were in front of a heavy wooden door. Brom walked up to it and said a word of power under his breath. The door clicked and Brom pulled it open looking over Arya's shoulder as she went inside. He closed and locked the door behind them.

Arya looked around. The room was full of shelves with neatly ordered scrolls. Brom looked through the shelves that were labeled by section. He found the army supplies and transport and they went along it.

"Here these are records by city. Cross out any minor cities like Kuasta and Ceunon. The others are more likely. Lets go." He said. And they were off looking through scrolls. Arya's small amount of reading skill was just enough to make out what she was looking at. Food, medicine, swords, siege weapons, and everything else needed to make an army run. She didn't find anything in Teirm's shelf. Nothing in Belatona's. She was about to move to Feinster when Brom grunted to her.

"I think I have it. Look here." He said. He was in the Gil'ead shelf and was looking down on a piece of paper that had something of interest on it.

Transport of Prisoner: Confirmed

Staying until information given.

Method: Torture, all kinds permitted.

Carrier of Prisoner: Durza

Prisoner: Elf, name unknown.

By Order of the King.

"This must be it. No other elf has been imprisoned since the Fall of the Riders. And this is by the king's order. Usually it's done by some general or lord but this is the king. We have a ways to go my friend. Gil'ead. And it will be dangerous. This man Durza is a Shade. He is pure evil and a very good fighter." Brom said.

"Greeeaaattt…" Arya muttered darkly.

"Let's go. We have what we came for." He said.

She followed him out of the door. They checked around corners and down hallways with their minds. Nothing. They found the door they came in and exited quickly and quietly. It was still nighttime even though they had been in the castle for some hours. They walked back through the city. They got to Jeod's house by which time Arya was skipping with happiness that they were not caught. Jeod was sitting in the front hall waiting for them.

"Well?" he said looking at them expectantly. His gaze wandered over them and into the slip of paper in Brom's hand. "Whats that?" he asked looking at it curiously. Brom pulled it out and unfolded it to show the old scholar.

"So you are heading to Gil'ead. This is interesting. Should I relay a message to the Varden telling them what is going on?" Jeod asked.

"That would be a good idea yes." Brom replied. He walked over to another corner of Jeod's desk and pulled out a map and started to make measurements on it with a metal instrument. After a few moments he looked up at Arya.

"Do you think you could push it and make it to Gil'ead in a week and a half?" He asked.

"Yes probably. But we might not want to. We will need our rest so if we go in and out as fast as possible we would be less prepared and whatnot." Arya said. Brom grinned.

"Nah we will rest in Gil'ead. But you will have to keep your bow and sword hidden. They won't like it. It is the center of the Empire's military after all so we might not want to go rampaging in." he said.

"Might not? Duh we might not." Arya said.

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself you little shit." Brom grumbled while Jeod and Arya laughed. "Anyway we will need to lie low in Gil'ead and get a bearing of the city and what we will need to do to get Eragon out."

"alright. So do we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. As soon as possible. I want to put a few leagues between us and this city in case we were seen or something stupid." Brom said.

"Alrighty then." Arya said.

"Well I will be leaving soon for the Varden. I will see you there I guess." Jeod said giving Brom a hug and shaking Arya's hand. Arya would miss the old scholar. He was a good man and hoped nothing happened to him when he traveled.

From Murtagh's position he could see the light in the second story window of the man, Jeod's, house. He could see the two old men and the young girl. It was her that interested him. She must be the new rider. That would explain her training and why she kept leaving the city.

"I will trail them a little longer and see what they do." He said to himself out loud.

He crawled into the bed that he had taken as his place of operations for his stay in the city and pulled up the covers and watched the light in the window until he fell asleep. His gaze wandered over his bow and sword of ruby red before he fell to the dream world and his dreams were filled of swords, fights, and blood.

Arya woke the next morning early and found Brom shaking her awake like he usually was.

"Come on kid. We have work to do and we must be going. Get your gear and lets be get on out of here. Ooo that rhymed." He said. Arya laughed at the last bit but oblidged grudgingly and got out of the bed and readied herself for the journey ahead.

Then her neck prickled. She looked around and got the feeling she was being watched. She looked out the window of her room and saw a hooded figure walk past the house. She shook herself. Probably just some early morning worker or something. Nothing to be worried about.

She was ready and waiting in the stables with the horses bags packed when Brom and Jeod came out. They were talking in soft voices but she caught the last few words.

"-make sure she knows." Jeod was saying and Brom silenced him with a quick nod and then looked at her.

"Lets go kid. We have places to go, things to do, and stuff to steal." He said and shouldered his pack and mounted his horse. Arya mounted hers and shook Jeod's hand.

"thank you for your help. I wish you luck on your travels. May your sword stay sharp." Arya said to the man.

"and to you as well friend." He said and turned to say his final good byes to Brom.

They left the city as the sun was rising over the tops of the walls that shielded the city. The passed through the gate with no trouble and were off. Arya called to Firnen with her mind.

Immediately a joyful voice responded.

_"Little one! I was worried if you had been caught by the soldiers and was ready to fly after you. Don't forget that you must talk to Brom." _The dragon reminded her.

Arya suddenly remembered her promise to herself that she would ask about the revelation about her mother.

"Brom. I have been waiting until we were on the road to ask but it concerns me so I must ask you." She started. "I heard you talking to Jeod about my mother Selena a few weeks back. You said there was a chance she might be alive. Tell me everything you know about this." Arya said. The commanding tone in her voice made Brom raise an eyebrow.

"I knew you were a cheeky bastard. You listened at the door I assume. Huh. Well shit I wasn't expecting to have to explain this so soon. Now I will tell you what I can but parts of it are for others to answer. Some of them are dead so you might not know the entire story." Brom said. Arya nodded at him and he breathed deeply.

"I guess it started about 23 years ago. That was when she met Morzan. About a year before I met her. Yes I knew her. A beautiful woman and a strong and dangerous one at that. She was entranced by Morzan. Like everyone was. He was handsome and funny but inderneath was a devil of black hearted cruelty. I think that's why your mother left him. Anyway they were together for some time while she was completely devoted to him. She became an assassin for him. She was cold, cruel, and merciless when it came to the killing. Nothing was ever traced to her but we knew Morzan had a Black Hand, as she was called, somewhere in the Varden. If you had met her during that time you would have been scared to death. But the point is I met her when I went to Morzan's castle posing as a servant. He was often away so I got plenty of time with her. We became friend and she confided in me a hatred for him. She had discovered his dark side when he had gotten drunk and beaten her senseless. She hated him after that. As soon as I heard this I sent a message to the Varden and told her who I really was. An agent for the Varden. We left together but before we did your mother gave birth to a boy. Yes you have a brother, at least a half-brother. I do not know who your father is but you look nothing like the cold-hearted bastard Morzan so have no fear. Anyway we left and went to the Varden. After that I was kept busy with other tasks for the Varden and I do not know what happened during that time but I know your mother left and came to find me. We worked together for some time. Then she left for Carvahall her home town and wasn't seen for some time. I saw her only once after that and she wasn't looking good. She said something about leaving and coming back but I was tracking Morzan and was close to finding and killing that bastard. Oh by the way in case you didn't find out from the witch Angela who I know you spent time with I killed Morzan. Do not tell me what she said to you. I don't want to know. Your mother didn't like what she heard from her so I don't want to know what you heard. But I don't know whether she is alive or not. I assumed that during the time she was in Carvahall she gave birth to you and then left you with Marian and Garrow. As for your brother I have no idea. I do not whether he is alive or not. He is probably with Galbatorix now. I just don't know. There are so many things I wanted to ask her but she was in a hurry when we met and so was I so I never got the chance. I have regretted it ever since." Brom said.

He said it like the stories he told. Then he started to speak again and told her about what he had been doing. Apparently he was the one who had helped steal the egg from Galbatroix. He told her about his adventures with Jeod and the men and dwarves of the Varden. She listened to it in awe.  
The man she had been traveling with had been in the center of events of the past 30 years like no other. He had fought in battles, done things, and killed many people in stories she had heard from him. No wonder he told the stories about the king and the Varden so well. He had been the subject of many of those stories.

They had continued their talk for many hours until the soon was setting. They had talked so intensely, Arya asking and Brom responding, that they had not stopped for lunch. Firnen came down to them when the sun was setting and prodded Arya with his mind.

_"I am tired. We must stop. Anyway I want to think over what we have been told. It is so starnge that he came to be in Carvahall with you. Maybe he know more than he is saying." _ Firnen said.

_"I bet he does. Anyway we will learn more later I suspect depending on who is alive and who isn't." _ Arya said to her partner.

_"That we will." _ He said.

Arya and Brom ate, sparred, and fell asleep in less than an hour.

Murtagh on the other hand was grumbling.

"I hope they stop more tomorrow. I was hungry beyond all belief." He said out loud. He had a habit of talking out loud which was rather strange but fuck it. He could do what he wanted.

He had been rather pleased when he saw the dragon land with them and was happy that his assumption had been correct. Now he wanted to know where they were heading. But whatever he followed them until he knew it was time to reveal himself. He didn't want to do it to soon. He knew the old man might kill him if he did. Well that was to be expected. He was the son of Morzan after all. But who was this girl. She was just a farm girl. He had only picked up on their trail because he saw her sword in Teirm. Who was she?

Well sorry for the wait but I had a busy week. Sorry. Hey btw don't tell me if there is substantive story matter you don't like because honestly I don't give a shit about that. Until next time friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I am so sorry. I thought I was going to stick with this but I had no want to write and then I realized how I wanted this Eragon to be different and how I wanted Arya. I have figured out their personalities. I also have figured out the elves. The elves are going to be a lot more dynamic and waaaay more political and shit. They also will be very different from what they were in the books. Sorry again I had finals and a new girlfriend and a whole bunch of stuff. Sorry.

Arya and Brom's trip to Gil'ead took the better part of three weeks. It was longer than hoped but the weather had been working against them. Rain and wind had battered them all the way and had set them back. Firnen and Arya had flown together every day and they gotten quite good as a team. They had practiced maneuvers to do in an actual fight. Soon Firnen's wings felt like an extension of Arya's body. Their minds would meld together in seamless combat.

Arya's training with Brom had progressed a great deal over the duration of the three weeks. She was now able to bend magic to her will. She thought she was doing well but she could see Brom's muttered curses whenever something went wrong. He would stand up and show her how it was done. He was obviously an amazing spell caster. He had to have been to do the things he had. But there was still an air of mystery around it. She never understood how he came to learn this and why he had. She never asked but it was a question that tugged at the back of her mind.

Brom was worried they wouldn't make the meet with the Varden. He knew they would wait but for only so long. They would have to find this elf quickly and get the fuck out as fast as possible. At least that was how Brom put it. If they missed the meet they would not be allowed into the Varden's stronghold. Brom knew the way but they would not be trusted unless one of the Varden's contacts was with them.

Firnen had hid outside of the city but close enough that Arya could communicate without having to lead the city. He would be able to get them out if they were in real deep shit.

As it was the center for Galbatorix's army the city was full of barracks. Poverty was rampant in this city. Everyone they say was begging or fighting over food. Soldiers walked by without turning their head or anything and completely ignored the poverty and starvation around them.

Arya had to fight off a little girl who tried to grab Undbitr out of its sheath and run away with it. Obviously it didn't work but Arya had to put the girl to sleep with magic to stop her from trying to tear her face off. She and Brom were walking the horses through the city trying to find a hostel or some place to stay. They had been walking for a while until they found a dirty hostel that was not worth what they paid. It was about midday and they had work today.

They walked to the street and stopped.

"We need to find a way into the city jail. The best is bribes so we should start talkin g to soldiers. It's a weekend day so some have to be off duty getting drunk or something. I will head and look for them while you talk to some on the street. You're a good looking girl. Use that to your advantage." Brom said gruffly as he waved his hand at her as if motioning to her to screw off.

She smiled and nodded. "Meet you here at nightfall?"

"Yes. Contact me if you are in trouble." He said. She nodded at him.

They went their separate ways. Arya walked away from the poverty stricken area they were in to find a nicer section of town where she wouldn't have to punch anyone. Hopefully.

She walked for a while until she found a market area. This was more like it! Everyone was talking and or shouting about prices or their wares. Even a city like this had its trade hubs. She walked among the city looking at trinkets and items. This city's market was not as large as Teirm's but it was still large compared to what she was normally used to. Arya walked through the brightly colored market. The things that came from foreign lands to this far north were amazing. She saw a small amount of the dwarves fabled red gold and something that looked like a two headed horse. She also saw a beautiful women look at her but when she made eye contact the women's eyes turned black and she smiled showing rows of pointed teeth. She passed along hurriedly. She tried to find someone here that she could ask to get into the jail to see if they could get Eragon out or at least see what they would be facing on the inside. Only a few people she had passed had their minds blocked. Brom had told her they would face a shade who would most certainly be there inside the jail. She continued her walking as she thought

She did not notice however the dark stranger following her. She never noticed Murtagh. He knew he was too sneaky for that.

She also did not notice the other two hooded and hunched figures following her. Neither did Murtagh.

She was walking down a street and saw a side alley that would lead her onto another. This was a chance for the hooded men to act. She walked in then turned and noticed them. She cocked her head as she tried to probe their minds.

She froze.

The Raz'zac had found her. How was that even possible? Was it chance? Or were they waiting for her?

The one that had been at the farm and the third one Brom had mentioned. She ran as fast as she could and the figures growled at her. They tore after her screeching as they went. After them was Murtagh but no one had noticed him yet.

She ran and quickly contacted Brom. "The Raz'zac are here! We need to leave or something!" she yelled into his mind which she had quickly found because of their previous connections. She ran through the alley and tore through the market place. Her training with Brom had hardened her. She was faster and stronger which played to her advantage. She jump through stalls and started using the urban environment to her advantage. She jumped onto a pile of boxes and up an easily climable wall. She got onto the roofs and started running again. She looked behind her as she jumped from building to building and saw the Raz'zac gaining. More importantly though she saw the figure that loosed an arrow that buried itself in the shoulder blade of one of the figures. She turned back around wondering what the hell was going on. Who was that guy? Why was everything so confusing?

She continued her running of the roofs. She jumped across alley ways and from building to building. The adrenaline pumped through her as she ran. She felt like she could run forever but she knew she would tire soon. She saw her chance in a wild leap jumped across a huge gap and into an open window. She rolled to the ground inside to the cry of shock from a man inside. She winked at him and barreled down the stairs of the room as the Raz'zac and the hooded figure who has Murtagh came flying in after her.

She shot out on the street which was packed and immediately wondered where the hell Brom was.

_"Where are you?" _she shouted through their mind link.

_"What you think I know this city? I have no fucking clue I am just following the screaming which I presume is caused by you." _She heard him growl. Well great.

She ran as she heard the sound of the Raz'zac following her. She ran faster and pumped her legs. She was coming onto a sort of city square where people were milling around a fountain.

It was then that she noticed the soldiers. They were everywhere. And were waiting for her.

How was that even possible?

She stopped as some advanced. They got closer and she heard the Raz'zac stop behind her. They clicked and Arya turned to face them. As she did one of them shot over to her faster than thought possible and grabbed her neck.

Everything went black instantly.

Well that had not gone exactly as planned.

Those were her first thoughts when Arya woke up. She was groggy. Like she had been drinking too much. Her fingertips felt funny. She was trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered.

More importantly she realized that she wasn't anywhere she recognized. That was both a fascinating and terrifying thing.

She was in a cell. There were bars above her and light trickled through them. She was sitting on a cot.

Well great she had figured out the fairly obvious. Then she thought of Firnen. And Brom. She immdeiatley tried to contact them

But couldn't. It was like someone had pressed a blanket around her consciousness. It was warm and soft but horribly infuriating. She stood up and saw spots and stars. She fell back to the cot. She tried again with more success. She walked to the door where there was a set of bars. She looked out and saw more cells like hers outside. She was in the jail.

Where Eragon was.

Right. She had forgotten about that. She then tried to do magic. Same effect as trying to contact Brom.

"Ugh. Well this sucks." She said out loud. A guard she had not noticed turned his head and looked at her.

"Shut up wench." He spat. Well if that's how this was going to be.

She sat back to her cot and did the only sensible thing. She twiddled her thumbs. She sat there for some time wondering when something interesting would happen. It did in the form of a food tray.

It was nothing more than a jug of water, a small chunk of bread, and an onion. Bon appetite bitches.

She sniffed the onion. It smelled like an onion. She sniffed the bread. It smelled like crappy bread. She sniffed the water.

Ok that's not what water smells like.

She realized she must have been drugged. It must be in the water.

She took the jug of water and threw the water out of the bars of her cell where the sunlight was coming in. She ate the bread and onion. She waited and waited. Every now and then she would try to do magic or contact Firnen or Brom. It didn't work. Later another tray came in. she repeated the process of the first one.

Nothing really interesting happened until the door opened and a man walked in.

That was one fucking crazy looking man. His hair was blood red and his teeth like daggers. His armor added an extra 100 pounds to him. And made him look scary beyond all belief. The intricate patterns on the armor were painted in white. Most were skulls but some others were words written in the Ancient Language. She was able to tell from what little of it Brom had shown her. But it was not the true thing. It looked twisted and deformed from what she had seen earlier. It was scratched in not beautifully written like the kind she had seen.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A young rider no doubt. Well hi. I'm Durza. I run things around here. I like that you are scared and hiding in the corner. It makes me feel powerful." He said. He sounded like a crazy man. He had a rattle to the way he spoke and smiled the smile of a thousand demons. (If you don't get it he is supposed to sound like the joker in the Dark Knight)

Durza continued, "Well you are an interesting one. I had to go to great lengths to find you. Luckily people were looking for you. Those Raz'zac don't forget faces do they? Now where is your dragon? Ah don't bother I will rip it from you later. I have more fun and important things to deal with. The king is coming for you personally. Now one will save you from what he has in store." He said leering at Arya and cocking his head in a very crazy person looking way.

He walked to Arya who shrank away from him. He stroked her cheek with a metal clad finger and stuck out a forked tongue toward her as if tasting the air.

"Hmm interesting." He said and backed away and walked out of the cell door.

Arya just sat in a horrified silence. She knew he could taste it in the air around her. She knew he could taste her fear. Her revulsion.

She sat in silence for a long time and didn't move. Another food tray came in near night time and she walked over to it. It was the same as the others. She did the same thing again. She watched the sun fade from the her vision in the cell.

She walked to her cot and laid down in it. She stayed for a moment and then in her sorrow and fear she began to cry. It was a silent crying that no one but she heard. She cried herself to sleep.

Her next day started off with a bang. Literally, in fact. The bang, as it so happened, came from someone blowing open the door at the end of the corridor outside her cell.

She jumped to her feet. Immediately she tried to do magic. Instead of failing she made the dust in her room combine into a small ball. It didn't diminish her energy very much but she felt the minute drain on her body.

Immediatley she called for Firnen.

_"Firnen where are you? I need your help!" _she called.

_"Well actually I am flying over the keep which the jail is in tossing off soldiers and dodging arrows. So yeah we are coming to get you. I fact Brom is in the corridor that your cell is in right now." _Firnen said.

Well that's where that sound came from.

She walked to the door and unlocked it with magic. She walked out into the corridor just in time for an arrow to zip by her face and bury itself in a guard right next to her. Completely ignoring that she dove for the guard's sword and picked it up. Then she looked around. The corridor was alight with beams of sunlight and it illuminated the soldiers and rubble of the door. It had hit several of the guards and deafened a few others. Only a few were still conscious of their surroundings and they were moving toward the source of the arrow. Suprisingly it was not Brom.

Enter Murtagh.

He had paid an awful bribe and had crawled through a sketchy tunnel to get here to rescue this damn girl. He had to blow up the door because he was cool like that. His arrows found their marks in the guards who were still conscious. He looked at the girl who had walked out of the cell. She already had a sword and was looking at him with that look of how-did-you-get-here-I-don't-even-know-you.

He shrugged at her and gestured her to follow him. She raised a hand.

"Wait. I have to find the person I came here for." She said.

"Go ahead." He said curiously.

Arya looked in all the cells at her end of the corridor. There was no sign of the elf.

She walk towards the figure who had saved her.

"By the way I am Murtagh." The man said.

"I'm Arya. Thank you for saving me. I don't know why you did but thanks all the same. Hey you didn't happen to see an old man while you blasted your way through here did you?" Arya asked,

"I did. He was chopping through some guards but I was like I'm out so I didn't pay attention to him. There is a freaking dragon up there. I am assuming that its yours." He said.

"You assume correctly." Arya said.

She continued to look through the cells. She did not find what she was looking for until she looked in the cell right next to Murtagh. Inside was the exact room she saw in her dream. And inside was the exact figure she had seen in those dreams.

This time he was sitting up on the cot and holding his fingers to his temples. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He looked up and stared into her eyes. His eyebrows were raised and he cocked his head.

"Well this is interesting. It's you." He said. He was looking at her curiously.

"Yeah. I didn't know if you would know me or not. Or if you would be awake or still alive when I got here." Arya said to him.

"Well I am still alive. Is anyone with you?" He asked.

"Yes. This guy behind me. And a man named Brom." Arya said. The elf smiled and laughed as he stood up.

"Oh this will be fun. In a screwed up sort of way. Alright let's get the fuck out. We must get to the armory. My gear is there and I can tell that's not your sword so let's move." He said and walked out of the cell. The man, Murtagh, stood aside for him and was looking back and forth between him and Arya with shock and a definite look of absolute confusion.

"Hey, Murtagh if you want to come with us lets go. They will hunt you too now." Arya said to him.

He nodded and gestured for the blown open door. They ran out and into the corridor. Murtagh led them down another hallway, through a room, and up a stair case. Sounds of fighting and screams came from above them. Firnen was still attacking the soldiers according to the roars and screams. The barreled through rooms and halls until they came to a room full of weapons. No one was present but they could hear the sounds of shouting growing louder and louder. Eragon, the elf, was looking around until he spotted what he was looking for.

A small chest that had an elfish symbol on it. He walked over to it and laid his hand upon it. The chest glowed and opened up. He smiled when he looked inside.

"Watch the door please. This might take a few moments." He said. Arya and Murtagh nodded. Arya had located Undbitr and her bow as well as her quiver and much better quality arrows then what she had been using. Eragon stripped down to just a pair of cotton underpants.

He was fucking jacked. Muscles rippled and tattoos covered his body as he twisted. She could hear his back crackling. A fist covered his back with some elven glyph underneath it. A series of glyphs covered his chest and dragon stretched down his lower thigh and ended at his ankle. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and reached into the chest

The elf started to put on a sort of green cloth over his shirt. Then a pair of leather pants. Then a belt. The belt was a brown leather but had holding spots for throwing knives which he pulled out of the chest and slide into place. Then he put on a pair of fine boots. Next went two straps that crossed his chest in an x-formation. They had the spots for knives as well.

Arya kept staring at him add on his weapons which included two long knives that fit into sheathes on his back that were easily accessible to him and a sheath on his back that held a long slightly curved sword. It was sharp on one side and had a point on the end(katana).

Murtagh was more focused on the soldiers in the corridor. He was firing arrows at them as they tried to advance down the corridor. He was able to nail the chinks in their armor perfectly. His adrenaline was high so his senses were on high alert for anything.

"Hey. Lass stop staring at the elf and help me." He said looking over at her. She looked around completely startled and embarrassed.

"Oh right."

She took out her bow and kept the soldiers at bay while Eragon finished putting his gear together. She looked back at him to see him put a small necklace on that had a pendant in the shape of a crescent moon on. He looked up and dashed to the door where they stood.

"Alright lets roll. We need to get out of here." He said. He jumped through several soldiers without drawing his weapons. His fists flew through the air and landed in stomachs and cracked legs.

"No shit." Arya said. Murtagh ran out of the room and directed them up stairs to the roof where Firnen would be able to get them out.

They climbed stair after stair. Arya was out of breath as was Murtagh but Eragon who was in front didn't even look or sound tired. He was taking the stairs two at a time.

They broke out onto the roof which was in complete chaos. Firnen was dive bombing the soldiers who were trying to fire arrows at him. Trying was the key word. They were awful shots and Firnen was too quick for them. Arya saw a knot of soldiers on their section of the roof. In the middle was Brom fighting like a madman. He was deadly quick and his blade found its mark with every stroke.

Arrows would fly at him but he would cut them in half on their way to his chest.

Eragon jumped into action. He ran forward and threw several knives in the space of two seconds. All the men around Brom fell with knives in some part of their body. Eragon pulled out the two long knives and walked toward the remaining soldiers. There was about ten of them. The rushed him all at once. He flew into action.

He ducked a spear shoved at his soldiers and cut it in half and used the butt end of his knife clock the soldier. He then ducked under a sword and buried his knife in a man's chest. The other eight soldiers backed up when they saw his ferocity. He snarled and put his knives away. Through his clothes she could see the outline of his tattoos shining. He shouted something and the soldiers were blown back and flew off the tower.

He turned to Brom as his tattoos stopped shining.

"It's good to see you. After all this time you have come back." Eragon said shaking hands with Brom.

"It's good to see you to Eragon. Now come on I don't want to die here. I have horses outside the city. You will ride with me while Arya flies with Firnen." He said.

"What about Murtagh?" Arya asked.

Brom turned to look at Arya with a gaze of hatred, murder, and horror. "Who?" he whispered.

"Murtagh. He helped me escape and is partly the cause of some of the commotion." Arya said looking at Brom.

Brom fully turned around looked at Murtagh.

He screamed a scream of battle rage and fury that made Arya's blood run cold.

And threw his sword over his head at Murtagh.

Alright sorry for the long delay but as I said I got sidetracked. I also was listening to music that put me in the mood to write. I am also working on the next chapter right now.


End file.
